Mademoiselle Juliette
by Dreaming So Loud
Summary: Inspirado en la canción "Mademoiselle Juliette" de Alizee. Existe sólo un sentimiento que te lleva a cometer locuras, burlarte de las maneras previas en las que veías la vida y desafiar lo que venga, importase menos lo que solías conciderar correcto.


**DISCLAIMER**: Naruto (c) Kishimoto.

* * *

Hinata bajó de su auto, había conducido por horas. Por primera vez en varios años, estaba decidida a algo, y su familia no la haría cambiar de parecer en ésta ocasión.

Se removió la gorra, dejando caer su cabello azulado sobre sus hombros, después se quitó las gafas oscuras que llevaba, revelando sus hermosos y peculiares ojos perla. Cerró la puerta de su automóvil y comenzó a caminar hacia la fuente que se encontraba al centro del parque en el que se había estacionado, en aquél lugar pactado.

Toda su vida había seguido las órdenes de su padre, no importaba cual estúpidas fuesen, al ser su hija, ella debía obedecer. Nunca lo había cuestionado, para Hinata, eso era lo más normal y a lo largo de su vida se había acostumbrado a hacerlo. Ella era sumisa, debía admitirlo. Lo era, siempre lo fue… mas nunca lo vio como un defecto. Al contrario, en el mundo en el que vivía, aquello era considerado como una virtud. Una virtud en una hija, en una hermana, una esposa, en una mujer. Ahora le parecería más bien como un medievalismo, pero ésa opinión tenía un par de días para acá.

Hace apenas dos semanas, finalmente había cumplido los 21 años. Era mayor de edad en todas las naciones, y estaba lista para casarse. Su padre, empresario, tenía más que claro que quien sea que fuese a ser su marido, tenía que estar no sólo aprobado por él, sino que debía tener dinero, casta y representar una gran alianza para sus empresas. Hinata había vivido consciente de aquella realidad durante toda su vida, lo tenía ya aceptado y no planeaba discutir su futuro. Si su padre lo decía, claramente era por el bien común, y tarde o temprano hallaría felicidad con quien fuese su esposo.

Durante la fiesta organizada por su padre, se le fueron presentados varios jóvenes. Ninguno llamaba la atención de su padre, y por consiguiente, la suya. La noche transcurría, y ninguno de los presentes parecía captar con suficiencia la atención de su padre, quien se había propuesto comprometerla ésa misma noche. Ninguno, claro, hasta que una cabellera azabache se apareció en el lugar. En un principio ella no le tomó importancia, pero al ver la sonrisa esbozada por su padre, no tuvo más opción que imitarle, puesto que sabía lo que se aproximaba.

Después de las presentaciones, ella se alejó un poco. Ciertamente había asumido lo que iba a pasar, pero eso no significaba que muy en el fondo, se encontraba decepcionada de correr con ésa suerte y no con la de sus amigas, quienes eran libres de escoger marido.

Estaba ensimismada, mas al levantar la cabeza, logró distinguir una mata de cabello rubio, que instantáneamente captó su atención. En su vida se había topado con personas rubias, obviamente, sin embargo, casi en su mayoría, sus convivencias estaban con personas de cabellos oscuros. Una cabellera rubia siempre resaltaba de entre la multitud para ella. Cual fuese su sorpresa al notar que los ojos celestiales de aquél rubio se clavaban en sus perlas. Un tono carmín invadió sus mejillas, y los pasos del joven se apresuraban a su lado.

Una presentación, un beso en la mano, y una vida consciente de lo que su padre y el destino le preparaban repentinamente tomaban la silueta de un absurdo. Era como si hubiese ignorado algo importante en la vida, su significado por completo, quizá uno de sus secretos.

El rubio le ofreció salir de la fiesta, festejar su cumpleaños como Dios, y una persona de 21 años, mandaban. Pero cayó en cuenta de la realidad antes de salir. Había algo en su interior que le lanzaba gritos, le rogaba que desobedeciera una vez, sólo una, y que luego regresara a ser lo que siempre había sido y lo que siempre sería. Sin embargo, la gran mayoría de su ser era consciente de lo correcto, de lo que debía hacer. No podía permitirse un desliz, menos aún si corría con las posibilidades de ser comprometida esa misma noche. Quería irse, quería estar con aquel joven, pero un grillete empapado de moralidad y una vida de creencias la ataban al recinto, y no le permitían salir.

Cuatro días después se encontraba celebrando su fiesta de compromiso con aquél de los cabellos azabache y ojos noche. La alegría de todos parecía satírica a su perspectiva, se burlaba de ella y de su suerte. Peor fue cuando se percató de la presencia de chico de los ojos celestes en el salón, y pensó que la vida era una cruel y sádica guasona al enterarse de que él y su ahora prometido eran grandes amigos, los mejores, aparentemente se podría decir.

La más leve de las distracciones bastó para salir del salón junto con el rubio, hacia una de las habitaciones de su casa. No estaba bien, pero ahora la parte dominante le autorizaba aquella momentánea fuga. Entraron a la habitación, y un "click" les confirmó su privacidad. La sentó en una silla que se encontraba en el lugar y se hincó para poderle ver mejor los ojos. Inseguro, retiró un par de cabellos que quedaron fuera de su lugar tras el camino previamente recorrido. El tiempo pasó y ya sea debido a que la confianza se acrecentó, o que él se envalentonó, una fugaz unión de labios bastó para hacerle entender a ella que no era la única que se sentía de la manera en la que lo hacía. Aparentemente él estaba igual de incomodo con la fiesta y su motivo. Aquél beso fue seguido por otro, y uno más, de mayor prolongación.

Después de esto… no estaba segura de aceptar tan plácidamente su compromiso.

Cinco días pasaron de eso. Dos de ellos había tenido reuniones secretas con el joven rubio, y los otros tres lo había visto acompañando a su prometido en los alrededores de la residencia Hyuuga. Aquella tríada se la pasó compartiendo miradas cómplices con él, y sufrió de varios rubores. El par, por otra parte, le había arrebatado la inocencia de la manera más perfecta que ella se pudo haber imaginado.

No se comprendía, estaba loca, no tenía cabeza para nada. Si se lo decía a su padre, se le prohibiría verlo nuevamente, además de que sería castigada y sólo Dios sabe qué pasaría con su compromiso.

El décimo segundo día después de su cumpleaños, se vio orillada a conocer una parte de ella que ni se hubiese imaginado que vivía en ella. Si la vida se complacía constantemente con sátiras en su contra, ella tenía derecho a una venganza. Toda la vida siendo sumisa, toda la vida cediendo, siempre acatando, sin haber alzado la voz siquiera una vez. No seguiría así, menos ahora que tenía una razón para la rebeldía.

Un hombre, una mujer, un sólo corazón y un mundo esperando por ser recorrido ¿Qué más aparte de eso se podría pedir?

La familia Hyuuga o su felicidad. Su felicidad se había vuelto una prioridad en cuestión de días, y su felicidad tenía nombre y apellido. Si tenía que escoger, firmaría aquella acta que le arrancaba su apellido y la ataba de por vida al joven rubio. Sin excusas, sin fallas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que las garras del infierno les hiciesen pagar por su pecado.

Se levantó de la fuente al percatarse de la presencia del rubio, quien finalmente había arribado al parque. No hubo palabras, sólo una mirada cómplice y un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Él le extendió la mano y ella gustosa la tomó. Volvió a mirarlo y esbozó una pequeña y tímida sonrisa, después desvió la mirada al auto que la había traído hasta aquí. Buscó en su bolsillo y arrojó las llaves.

Había hecho su elección. Ya no necesitaba más de las cosas pertenecientes a su vida anterior. Uzumaki sobre Hyuuga. Así había decidido, y así se quedaría.


End file.
